russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 marks its 60th anniversary by topping the ratings
February 21, 2019 The Kaibigan Network marks on its 60th anniversary since its inception in 1959 and revamped its programming line-up after regain their glory, IBC 13, which marks its 60th anniversary in Philippine broadcasting, is changing the leading network once again from the country's undisputed third leading TV network to a full-fledged original number one TV network in the country as the leadership, competing with the major TV networks in a certain time-slots as the fledgling network dominates the role from a “third force to a first full force. Led by the chairman Jose Avellana, IBC president and CEO Kat de Castro and EVP and COO Robert T. Rivera, IBC 13 has been aggressive by surging ahead in the ratings from the number 3 spot and now turns into the number 1 spot again in the ratings game, next to the country's two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA 7, according to data from Kantar Media. Being a third force was our goal when the launch of IBC 13 in 1959,” said Ms. Castro. “For the longest time, there was 2 and 7 that will follow 13 by considering a good fight. "The network continuously intends our competition to be a strong third among all TV networks, just extremely overjoyed that able to be the 2 networks to become number 1 again," Ms. Castro told reporters last week. Number one for 13 With the resurgence of the dominance behind the Kapamilya-Kapuso rivalry, she added that IBC 13 is offering a solid weeknight prime-time lineup, led by Sic O'Clock News, Express Balita, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Rapunzel. One of the best political satire ever made for television, Sic O'Clock News became the most-watched comedy satire news program, which is anchored by Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi, airs weekdays at 5:30 p.m., as a funnier side of the hottest issues in the country. As the trend of its hilarious surge in viewership, the top-rating fake news program is better than the game shows like Minute to Win It: Last Man Standing and Wowowin. Primetime news program Express Balita follows the fake news, it remains the most-watched newscast in the country in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces) and continues to dominate the evening primetime news block. The longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded news program, anchored by multi-awarded leading female newscaster and Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go and veteran newsman TG Kintanar; airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. (with simulcast broadcast on IBC News Network, DZTV Radyo13 1386 with several Radyo13 stations nationwide and DZTV TeleTrese), delivering the hot and fresh news and grill them for the hottest news. with segments on public service, police report, sports and entertainment. Snooky said, “People who watch and hear the news at 6:30 p.m. Also, our approach is the more of a traditional newscasts, which are more on the national and political issues, police and crime stories, and of course, public service; we really cater to the masses.” Jay Sonza, the head of IBC News and Current Affairs and the anchor of the late-night newscast News Team 13, which later became Tutok 13 (weeknights, 11 p.m. beginning February 25), also impressed that the primetime news program proves the dominance of the early evening timeslot. "This development is being further boost the profile of the third major player in the country’s raging network war," said news desk officer Nick Mendoza and news production head Pia Castro-Medenilla. Also part of Express Balita is the weatherman Aldczar Aurelio, who handles Ulat Panahon, the weather forecast of the day who delivers our weather reports with updates from PAGASA; and emcee Pat Natividad-Sevilla, who takes care of the entertainment scene for the segment Showbiz Express. "The dominance of Express Balita has markedly grown its viewership and resulted as a direct competitor to the top-rating primetime news programs," Mr. Sonza said. " The 1-hour program’s ratings is the same timeslot of the primetime newscast landscape at the 6:30 p.m. news against TV Patrol and 24 Oras in the ratings in its timeslot. Express Balita has been a consistent primetime top-rater as the country’s undisputed number 1 primetime news program in its weeknight timeslot in Mega Manila," he added. The phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, has been the most-watched TV program during weeknights in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces). The local version of the world's longest-running and most favorite game show, which is hosted by action star Cesar Montano, airs weeknights 7:30 p.m. and has found a dominance of the drama series from rival networks. As a household name with 5 lifelines (50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak), an easier game mode and the chance for a lucky player to win P2 million by answering 12 multiple-choice questions correctly. Cesar is the game master, which gets into the hot seat, increase your money tree and relive the millionaire. "The audience share of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? growing a phenomenally. It has an average of two million viewers per week," Ms. Castro said. "This will be beating FPJ's Ang Probinsyano and Cain at Abel in the ratings race in its timeslot of primetime competitors. Since then, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? has been the number 1 in its weeknight timeslot in Mega Manila," he added. Ms. Castro said the phenomenal fantaserye Rapunzel is also gaining more viewers. The fantasy drama series, which airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m., is topbilled by Janella Salvador, compared to The General's Daughter and Onanay are the battle of the teleserye dominance, Rapunzel ranks the leadership as the number 1 most-watched fantaserye. Aside from its improved ratings during primetime, IBC 13 is also gaining ground that includes the top-rating noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, the fantaserye Zylona and the family sitcom Hapi House. For kids of all ages, the localized version of the top-rating Nickelodeon animated series SpongeBob SquarePants that made number 1 also in the weekday morning slot. And of course, the most-watched anime series dubbed in Filipino by gaining a strong following. "It has the localized version of the anime series Voltes V, Sailor Moon, Duel Masters and Sailor Moon Crystal, and the tokusatsu series Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle also made IBC 13 number one in the weekend morning block," Ms. Castro said. IBC 13's banner shows continues to be a strong sports programs ranging from basketball to boxing, led by its flagship program PBA (every Saturday and Sunday at 3 p.m.), one of IBC-13’s top-rating shows as the most-watched weekend TV program in Mega Manila and nearby provinces. "The audience share of the 2019 PBA Philippine Cup grew a stronger viewership. It has an average of the weekend primetime slot, the first game compared to the afternoon timeslot and the second game compared to TV Patrol Weekend and 24 Oras Weekend," Ms. Castro declared. Since then, the PBA has been the number one in its weekend primetime slot in Mega Manila," she added. Meanwhile, the NBA (every Saturday 9 a.m.) is also the most-watched TV show every Saturday morning in Mega Manila and nearby provinces. "Getting the audience share of the NBA All-Star Weekend gains a viewership. An average of one million viewers per week," Ms. Castro said. For the basketball success, the NBA is the number 1 in its Saturday morning timeslot," Ms. Castro said. Aside from the PBA and NBA games, IBC 13 offers a rock-solid Saturday prime-time lineup, led by “two of the phenomenal comedy shows like Iskul Bukol and T.O.D.A.S., and the drama anthology Love Notes. A resurgence of the sitcoms on Philippine TV, the phenomenal Iskul Bukol is the number 1 show every Saturday and it proves that 2 and 7 can be dominated the sitcoms,” de Castro noted. The top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom which will be celebrating its 2nd anniversary since its inception in January, topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano as the cute and sassy high school girl of Diliman High School, airs every Saturday at 7 p.m. and continues to teach good values and lessons to its public high school students by educating its viewers among the Filipino learners. "The audience share of Iskul Bukol growing a strong following among the best high school students. It has an average of two million viewers per week," Ms. Castro said. "This will beating the family-oriented sitcoms in the likes of Home Sweetie Home and Pepito Manaloto in the ratings race in its timeslot. Since then, Iskul Bukol has been the number 1 among the sitcoms in its timeslot in Mega Manila," she added. Ms. Castro said in the gag show T.O.D.A.S. is also starting to gain more viewers. The longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded comedy sketch gag show which will be marking their 38th year, airs every Saturday at 8 p.m., led by veteran comedian Joey de Leon and the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino with the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang, compared to the dominance of World of Dance Philippines and Daddy's Gurl. Since then, T.O.D.A.S. has been the the number 1 in its timeslot in Mega Manila. She said IBC 13 is also gaining a Sunday prime-time lineup, including the Talent ng Bayan, Sarah G. Live and ONE Championship. The top-rating reality talent show Talent ng Bayan has become the most-watched TV program during Saturdays in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces). The show is hosted by action star Robin Padilla, airs every Sunday at 7:15 p.m., continues to showcase unique Filipino talents in a torrent of astounding performances from singers, dancers, actors, musicians and comedians, to contortionists, impressionists, jugglers, ventriloquists and magicians. "The audience share of Talent ng Bayan growing a phenomenally. It has an average of two million viewers per week," Ms. Castro said. "The show is able to beat the reality dance show World of Dance Philippines and the musical variety show Studio 7 to top the the primetime race in its timeslot. Since then, Talent ng Bayan has been the number 1 in its timeslot in Mega Manila," she added. The TV executive said that the musical variety show Sarah G. Live, is making a strong showing as well every Sunday night in its 8:15 p.m. timeslot. "The weekly concert vairety show is gaining ground, hosted by the one and only Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo against their rivals than Rated K and Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho in the ratings race," Ms. Castro said. Sarah will be joined in by co-host Andrei Felix and Sam Y.G., musical director Louie Ocampo, choreographer Georcelle Dapat-Sy, and director Mark A. Reyes. Sarah G. Live also features G-Force and Rodjun Cruz as dance performers and a special guest co-host every week. On the other one, ONE Championship, the Asia's largest mixed martial arts (MMA) organization across the region, is also starting to gain more viewers. It has an average of two million viewers per week by showcasing our fighters every week to millions of homes throughout the country," Ms. Castro said. A power-packed mix martial arts events on television, which airs every Sunday at 9:15 p.m., featuring the best Asian mixed martial artists and world champions. Viewers will also get the chance to watch the best Filipino fighters such as Eduard Folayang and Honorio Banario in action.